My Boo
by sesshoumarus-gal
Summary: A one shot songfic about Inuyasha and Kagome...Please read! I never get reviews but if you do read take a moment and send me your feed back, flames are ok.


I dont' own Inuyasha, and i dont' own My Boo either so don't sue me!

Usher intro:  
  
There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

_Inuyasha in fudel japan, sits under the sacred tree. Remembering how his last fight with Kagome went..."You stupid dog!" "Go home if you want to, I don't CARE" "SIT!!! Fine if you feel that way then i will go home!" "Fine then, but you didn't have to sit me!!" Inuyasha looked up into the foliage of the tree, 'God i love that girl.'_

Alicia intro:  
  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
  
_Kagome flopped onto her bed. She hated fighting with Inuyasha, but he could be so blind at times. 'God that dog! He can be so careless with his words' Kagome looked up into her mirror 'but i'm not whole without him' She rolled over and forced her head under her pillow._

Usher Verse:  
  
Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

_Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he had to go get his girl, he had to get Kagome. He glided over to the Bone Eater's Well and dove in. Pasing into Kagome's time, he looked around the inside of the hut he was now standing in. 'Is she mad at me? It has been 2 weeks already, hasn't it'_  
  
Chorus:  
Usher:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

_Inuyasha started walking over to Kagome's house, taking his time. He stopped by the sacred tree. 'Its so different, yet so similar to the one in my time. The one where I first met Kagome.' _

Alicia:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

_Kagome pulled her head back out from under her pillow. She went over to her window and stared at the Sacred Tree, where she met her love, and there he was, standing under the tree. He came for her, she WAS wanted._  
  
Alicia Verse:  
  
Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

_Kagome pulled on her school uniform and aplied some extra eyeliner, she wanted to look perfect. She dashed down the stairs and out the door, she floated toward the Sacred Tree, where her love was standing._  
  
Chorus:  
Usher:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

_Inuyasha turned to face whoever was comming at him, it was her. The one his heart longed for was there, right infront of him. He reached out for her hand and took it. She squeezed it back. Looking into her eyes was like looking into her soul, and right now her soul wanted him._  
  
Alicia:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

_Kagome leaned in, closing the space between them. She pressed her lips agaist his, and was lost in his being. She didn't care if the whole world saw them. She was in heaven, away from it all, gone, one with her love._  
  
Usher:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

_The kiss broke, "Kagome, I love you."_  
  
Alicia:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

_"As do I, Inuyasha"_


End file.
